Talk:Mousa (3.5e Race)
LA I'm gonna need help with it on this one, ideas? Scaling at will spells... -- Eiji Hyrule 17:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Not really good with the LA, but maybe 2 or 3? Also, switching detect thoughts and charm person might make it a little more balanced. Like lesser geas at will you might say is quite strong, but when you get it as late as you do and it has a HD restriction of 7, it really isn't. So it's with that thought in mind that I might consider swapping DT and CP. -- Jota 18:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm, Tiny is a pretty decent benefit, and may be difficult to pin down, but, it's biggest bonus (+8 to hide) is detrimented by the Glow Body ability, making me say that that idea may be balanced for LA0. Having said that, if it weren't for the SLA's on this guy, I'd officially call him good for LA0, but with all of them on there (depsite the fact that they scale with HD), I'd say prolly LA+1. → Rith (talk) 18:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm having a tough time pegging down an opinion of power on this thing. The variety of things throws me off, so perhaps just writing it down as I think will help sort it all out. It would be nice if this could be LA0. Right now, its not really built to be anything but LA0 but the spells-at-will really throw me off. Even +2 and -2s, going for LA0, its a good start. With the other benefits of tiny and spells and such, perhaps another -2 Constitution might help even things out. Frail is even mentioned in the flavor. Granted, Constitution penalties hurt a lot. Also, for Chaotic subtype, to they get the bonus of that, being their weapons (and natural weapons) are chaotically aligned for damage reduction purposes and all that business? :::Ah, Glow power. Gotta wonder. Can they suppress it indefinitely? Like, can they suppress it and drop their Strength to 0? If so, can they keep suppressing it? Or once they run out of strength, they have to stop? Anyways, its kinda an odd mechanic. I think it could work, and am at a lose for a better solution. :::Dreamborn is fine, basically, you don't get deported from banishment type spells while on that plane (sorta like dual citizenship for planes?) Perhaps give them the option of being able to get banished (hey, it might come in handy, maybe). :::Extended Reach helps out for actually being useful in combat (as long as they aren't using tiny daggers... wait, that would be hilarious). :::Ah, the spells. Crud, makes me think... can they only use the guidance on others or can they use it on themselves? Yeah, that many spells at will troubles me. 3/day would probably make me happier, even then, it still seems like a lot for a base race to be getting (especially with the sheer variety of things available). I also worry about entire towns getting lesser geas''ed into becoming stage performers to put on the greatest play ever, a 3 hour musical version of Robinson Crusoe. :::I guess I don't have any final solutions here other than try and tweak and think it over for a few days. :::Long live Shiranui Kodama!--Ganteka Future 23:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd say swapping DT and CP is a good start, and probably sets it around LA +2 because of the at wills and the size. I'd actually complain about the size, but the things that make it generally unsuitable for PCs (reach, stupid bonuses) have already been dealt with. The emit light or take Str damage thing should be more explicit, like they have to continually concentrate and spend actions to do it (thus excluding doing it while unconscious) ::::Their at wills aren't a big deal, they just mean (assuming they don't buy the LA off) that in a level 6 party they'll be able to DT at will, and that's fine. In a level 10 party they can CP at will, and I don't really care at that level. At level 14 everyone has a +2 morales bonus to attacks, saves, and skill checks from heroism assuming they weren't getting it from somewhere else... that's basically negligible. At 18 they can lesser geas a town into performing a play or joining an army or whatever, but a wizard could seriously research a viral charm variant and do the same thing more effectively at that level so it's probably fine. Dream is a cool power but possibly a bit late. If there was any concern over lesser geas I'd switch the two. There's a bit more of a concern if they buy the levels off, but they get these abilities long after the game has made counters for them available, so I'm not too worried about. - TarkisFlux 01:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) The SLAs have been significantly altered and the rest tightened. What say thee? -- Eiji Hyrule 02:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I still think ''detect thoughts and charm person might be better switched. Also, the dreamwalker aspect is too much at will. Maybe cast each once per sleep cycle per 4 hit dice, minimum one (so twice each at 8, thrice each at 12, etc). At will, sleeping for eight hours, it is pretty much bombard everyone you know and hate with nightmare until they fail their save, which will happen eventually. At the very least can only target the same creature once per sleep cycle. Otherwise, yeah, I'm okay with it. -- Jota 02:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I forgot you can cast Nightmare multiple-times a sleep. Well, I'll fix that. Everything else seems good! -- Eiji Hyrule 02:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC)